the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Jan 2018
23:53:52 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 23:56:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 23:56:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Pass 23:56:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you get my PMs? 23:56:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Jr Mime CHAT High Flying Firedash could you please stick to ONE account, and ONE only? CHAT AustinD-3 has joined the chat. CHAT 5:56 CHAT KockaAdmiralac CHAT They have like 23 now CHAT 5:56 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT Exactly 23:56:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, did you get mine? 23:56:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you know any other accounts? 23:56:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope 23:57:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Flightdash is another one? 23:57:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe. 23:58:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you resend your reply to my PM? 23:58:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Trying. 23:58:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Still haven't got it? 23:58:35 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:59:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I did 00:06:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe. 00:06:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you resend your reply to my PM? 00:06:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Trying. 00:06:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Still haven't got it? 00:06:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I did 00:06:52 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but this is bnot/b the case. 00:06:52 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome MCR-The-Orange. 00:06:52 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 00:06:52 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome BrickleBot. 00:06:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:06:54 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:06:55 CHAT South Ferry: +log 00:06:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:06:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 00:06:59 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this, 00:07:03 CHAT South Ferry: But he follows my command. 00:07:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Welcome. 00:07:12 CHAT South Ferry: I understand this may be difficult to fathom. 00:07:19 CHAT South Ferry: But it's the truth. 00:07:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shut up. 00:07:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 00:07:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:07:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 00:07:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 00:07:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nope, he follows my command, :P. 00:07:40 CHAT South Ferry: Wrong. 00:09:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CCC has so many people in it. 00:09:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: More than usual 00:09:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yeah. 00:14:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 00:21:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess 00:23:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:47 CHAT Qstlijku: That's an odd username 00:24:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Galvanize 00:25:14 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:47 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:53 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South and Mess! o/ 00:26:08 CHAT South Ferry: o/ C.Syde65 00:26:25 CHAT Qstlijku: 6:26 CHAT Loygansono55 CHAT I don't really follow life CHAT what is a shoe CHAT 6:26 CHAT Mendes2 CHAT it's a thing you put on your head 00:26:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOL. 00:28:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 00:28:49 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:42 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:32:24 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:33 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 00:32:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Thanks 00:40:08 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:41 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:59 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:17 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:59 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:43:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Ooh I did really good 00:43:24 CHAT C.Syde65: wb MCR! O/ 00:43:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Just doubled my exp by shooting a superduck 00:43:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice. 00:44:16 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:50 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:41 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:59 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:02 CHAT Qstlijku: RETFAHTAED CHAT DO ANY OF YOU PEOPLE KNOW TO WATCH YOUTUBE ON A VR??? 00:51:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Caps, lol. 00:51:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Cool the caps 00:51:47 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 00:51:51 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 00:53:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/397190288453664769/image.png 00:54:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I might as well start making predictions for what songs I think will be big in 2018 00:54:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you think that was West? 00:54:51 CHAT Qstlijku: On CC 00:54:59 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:07 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Mess 00:55:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Probably. 00:55:22 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:26 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra and Mess! o/ 00:55:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 00:55:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 00:55:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm 100% positive that is West @Q 00:55:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mime unbanned them. 00:55:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Oh 00:56:44 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye 00:56:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Cya Chase 00:57:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. 00:57:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:57:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:57:40 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'll make a YouTube playlist with songs I think will be huge in 2018 00:58:08 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm guessing he assumed it was a sockpuppet but then checked and it wasn't 00:58:23 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:33 CHAT Qstlijku: So was there any Christmas party today? 00:58:34 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:58:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, it's currently happening. 00:58:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Best party ever, man. 00:58:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 10/10 00:58:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Where? 00:59:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh are people giving the gifts? 00:59:05 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm waiting for Bob to get on 00:59:09 CHAT C.Syde65: It's currently happening. 00:59:11 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: /me hugs Q 00:59:11 CHAT C.Syde65: And it's fine. 00:59:18 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Thers my gift to u :) 00:59:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was more sarcasm, tbh. 00:59:24 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 00:59:25 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Now cheeeeeer up XD 00:59:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But okay, I guess it's happening now, lol. 00:59:44 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: @Korra Is this Party thing here? 00:59:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1370146 01:00:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm guessing he meant to click their username and hit "Ban this guy below" 01:00:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD, RiP 01:01:26 CHAT C.Syde65: To be honest it can happen like this. 01:02:02 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Wdym? 01:02:57 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thundercraft 01:03:08 CHAT Qstlijku: 7:02 CHAT No name man all are taken already CHAT i fucking hate my fireworks 01:03:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe a sock after all 01:03:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I have to wait for Chey 01:03:25 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Princess Chey14 01:03:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Princess Chey14 10 hours, 40 minutes, and 16 seconds ago. 01:03:28 CHAT Qstlijku: What about everyone else? 01:03:37 CHAT C.Syde65: @ DarK - Were you talking to me? 01:03:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I never started on Hearth's gift tbh. 01:03:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Plus 01:03:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen HearthRaven 01:03:53 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw HearthRaven 5 days, 8 hours, 21 minutes, and 10 seconds ago. 01:03:55 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: @Syde Yah 01:04:11 CHAT C.Syde65: What I meant was that I have no problem with the party being like this. 01:04:23 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: For fucks same, my stupid ass Discord won't load. 01:04:35 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: /me uninstalls Discord 01:04:49 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: /me deletes all previous data associated with Discord 01:05:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Woohoo, look at me. 01:05:06 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: skype > discord > irc > slack 01:05:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD 01:05:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm going to do /me /me /me nonsense. 01:05:20 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Woohoo, look at me 01:05:35 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: im gonna mock my younger brother over his Discord Problem 01:05:36 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i'm mr meeseeks look at me 01:05:41 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lol. 01:05:45 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: (Thinking) 01:05:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:06:31 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: If Korra is mocking me...... And I'm mocking Korra.... I'm a highly experienced administrator on TDL and Korra is a Half Dumbass :3 01:06:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Jk. XD 01:07:07 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 01:07:24 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Idek but at least I said Jk. 01:07:30 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: @Korra I'm sorry, Bro :) 01:07:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: For what? 01:07:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: !rate DarK Drist l Haptiic's "jokes" 01:07:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Arch Wizard Megumin, I'd give DarK Drist l Haptiic's "jokes" a 9/10. 01:07:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you sorry for getting roasted? CHAT Lol. 01:08:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330095309365575680/397194129374838794/unknown.png @Q 01:08:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: are you sorry for being a dumbass? :ap 01:08:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: * :P 01:08:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Look what's happening on the duck channel Korra 01:09:03 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: WHEN WILL THE BANS END 01:09:26 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Idek. 01:09:53 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I was about to say "Don't be like me and use caps, thanks :)" but I'd get told off for minimodding XD 01:10:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is happening? CHAT And Rick, mind the caps. 01:10:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra do you see? 01:10:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Mario keeps using !ping 01:10:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. CHAT I must've lagged. 01:10:32 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: What? 01:10:42 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Mario hasn't typed !ping, has he ? 01:11:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yoiy 01:11:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Y'out? 01:11:33 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Y'oit? 01:11:52 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Me saying Y'oit? Means me saying "You Alright" :) 01:14:05 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:14:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Dead Chat. 01:15:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lets discuss the progression of the TDL Role Play. 01:15:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss our queen. 01:15:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tiffany. 01:15:30 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: And our thoughts of what we should add in the near future 01:15:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And it's mandatory. ;) 01:15:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone who disagrees gets a global blocked. (rofl) 01:15:54 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: NO KORRA!! I actually make a serious statement for once and I'm not being a dumbass then you STOLE MY MOMENT!!! 01:16:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra I disagree :P 01:16:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Q. o/ 01:16:17 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:16:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 01:16:25 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: No, Q is correct. 01:16:30 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yknow what!!! 01:16:38 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Tiffany is UGLY!!! 01:16:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wanted to kick you so bad. 01:16:57 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:16:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Roblox Minigunner1 CHAT Well I will smother myself in bleach while chanting the Soviet union anthem. Bye bye! :) 01:17:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 01:17:35 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lol, Roblox Minigunner 01:17:45 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: He plays Phantom Forces, I fucking BET 01:19:09 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Honestly though, I think we should discuss the future of TDLs RolePlay. 01:19:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:20:49 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I think there should be a small character, not a main but a very small one. They could help the TDL Gang but they could also die in a very upsetting way. The death of this person could get to a main character, making this main character act differently and act more aggressive or so towards enemies, increasing their fighting skills within arguments or maybe physical fights. 01:21:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Gang" 01:21:19 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: But I'd like to state once, all ideas produced are only IDEAS, not things that'll be 100% played through the RO. 01:21:23 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *RP 01:21:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:Chat.css 01:21:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lazy link. 01:22:07 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I also think the TDL Gang should dab to the Gucci Gang song. 01:22:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Jkjk, sorry. I'm just increasing the happiness levels within main :) 01:22:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:22:51 CHAT Qstlijku: West has an account with that name 01:23:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:24:29 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:24:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:24:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 20 messages logged. 01:25:24 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: User:TDL Gang should dab to Gucci Gang 01:26:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:26:48 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I have been corrected 01:29:45 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1370012 01:32:46 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 01:32:47 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: ANNO - 2018's new Gucci Gang Leaked information. 01:32:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: You heading out, Q? 01:33:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:33:03 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:33:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 01:33:15 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Enjoy Heading Out, Q o/ 01:33:28 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Happy New Year for if I don't cya then. 01:33:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:33:38 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: See you in 2018. CHAT Rip, he left. 01:33:46 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:56 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I'm gonna go for a bit. There some dope songs I Gotta hear. 01:34:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Bob, I do have my gift ready for you. 01:34:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: ok 01:34:06 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: #BigUpFalcoLombardi99 01:35:33 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:20 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Bob check your PMs for the gift 01:38:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: k 01:45:53 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:00 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:14 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:31 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi, I'm from the future. 01:52:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Jack 01:52:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, future man. 01:53:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: The year 2018 to be precise. 01:53:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Welcome to the present 01:54:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: who uses steam? 01:54:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Not me 01:54:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: me 01:55:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I use GameJolt 01:55:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i only have it for games 01:55:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I am trying to use it 01:56:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !Q uses it, but he's not here. 01:56:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 8q8 01:56:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Q* 01:58:14 JOIN Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Team Demon Light. 02:00:33 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:00:39 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:01:06 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:40 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:04:19 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:04:36 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:27:39 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:27:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 02:27:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra you didn’t PM me did you? 02:27:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, y'all. CHAT In case you didn't notice, I'm currently using my July icon. 02:27:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And no. @Q 02:27:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Is there any difference? 02:27:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's the joke. :[[]]P 02:27:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra not like you change wikia avatars much anyway 02:27:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh lol 02:27:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Madi, Loud, and BFrit all changed their avatars to their July avatar. CHAT So did I. :^) 02:28:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn’t know MCR was a chat mod on Madi’s wiki 02:28:33 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm like the only person who frequently changes wikia avatar here 02:29:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've never changed mine seriously. CHAT Anytime it has been changed, it was as a joke. 02:29:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: I change my avatar like 4 times per day 02:30:18 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I change mines whenever there's a new season of RuPaul's Drag Race, Dragula or when I feel like it 02:30:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Seriously @Bob? 02:35:42 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Does anyone remember my July icon? 02:35:54 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:35:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:35:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: So I could change it to that? 02:36:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 19 messages logged. 02:38:46 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:04 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:40:04 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:40:07 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:40:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:40:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:40:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Surprised Mario hasn't came on yet 02:49:18 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: Because it's the opening of a dance party! (dance) 02:54:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:55:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me turns on Christmas music 02:56:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /seen Messenger Deception 02:56:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Brickle work! 02:57:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:57:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:57:08 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Surprised Mario hasn't came on yet 02:57:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why are Brickle and Q door-spamming in unison?! 02:57:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 02:57:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: Because it's the opening of a dance party! (dance) 02:57:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me turns on Christmas music 02:57:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /seen Messenger Deception 02:57:09 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 02:57:09 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:57:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /seen Messenger Deception 02:57:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Messenger Deception 120 days, 21 hours, 31 minutes, and 3 seconds ago. 02:57:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 4 months. 02:57:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wow. 02:58:25 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:59:48 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 03:00:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o 03:01:40 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:02:31 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:08:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: brb, I have to close this tab for a bit because of lag. 03:09:38 CHAT Poedameron146: k 03:09:59 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:10:11 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 03:12:05 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:05 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:17:15 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:17:29 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yeeeet. 03:17:40 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Hey Guys, it's your host Killeeeer Mike 03:18:11 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Brother, I believe you shall PM me XD 03:20:59 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 03:23:01 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 03:23:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Passed. 03:24:26 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:27:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Test 03:28:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 03:32:13 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:34:04 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:34:04 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:34:05 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:36:25 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:36:47 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:36:49 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:37:30 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:38:53 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:39:04 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:39:04 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:39:15 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:39:27 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:39:57 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:40:19 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:40:22 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:40:30 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:41:17 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Chase Martin 03:41:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Chase Martin 35 days, 14 hours, 5 minutes, and 10 seconds ago. 03:41:26 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Chase Martim 03:41:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Chase Martim 235 days, 15 hours, 20 minutes, and 27 seconds ago. 03:42:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:42:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 35 days and then 235 days. 03:43:10 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Look at the convo in the #sh_tposting channel in CCD. 03:46:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wow. 03:46:40 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:47:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: When Ty said he was going to work, Exiled reacted with :middle_finger:. 03:47:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ExiledRival was actually very very rude right there. 03:49:07 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:49:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh that 03:50:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And damn, 03:50:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he has a lot of accounts. 03:51:06 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:54:30 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 03:56:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Welcome, Aiihuan. 03:56:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why does this bot always welcome her? (think) 03:56:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyways, 03:56:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Aiihuan. 03:56:46 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:57:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, DarK Drist l Haptiic. 03:58:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 03:58:51 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Who's that?! (Thinking) I wonder who DarK Drist l Haptiic is. 03:59:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I dunno. 03:59:07 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:59:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Who? @Korra 03:59:30 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Heck I dunno either, ask Qstlijku. 03:59:31 CHAT Qstlijku: and hi Aiihuan 03:59:44 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: TheKorraFanatic CHAT Welcome, DarK Drist l Haptiic. CHAT 3:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic CHAT Who's that?! (Thinking) I wonder who DarK Drist l Haptiic is. CHAT 3:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT I dunno. 03:59:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who what? @Q 03:59:46 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: @Q 04:01:23 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:01:35 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: He knows about that Vodka 04:01:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: dont he? 04:02:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ?? 04:02:18 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Heck I dunno, ask BrickleBot. 04:02:54 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:03:17 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Welcome, ukjiltsQ \o 04:03:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Michael stop being random 04:03:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Did he delete the middle finger emote from the shitposting channel? 04:03:53 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: It is your name. 04:04:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Like about that vodka too 04:04:19 CHAT Qstlijku: Totally random 04:04:29 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Or is it? :P 04:04:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway I gotta go 04:04:33 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ok, sorry. 04:04:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Aww. 04:04:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 04:04:39 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 04:04:39 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 04:04:40 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Head Out 04:04:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 27 messages logged. 04:04:43 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 04:04:49 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 04:04:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. o/ 04:04:58 CHAT Aiihuan: Is the party going on right now? : p 04:05:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I dunno. CHAT It's kinda dead. 04:05:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 04:05:22 CHAT Aiihuan: rip 04:05:32 CHAT Qstlijku: People did give gifts though 04:05:35 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS PARTY?!?!? Honestly, it's all I hear but I dunno where it is!!! 04:05:41 KICK DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 04:05:48 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:05:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chill out. 04:06:20 CHAT Qstlijku: CC chat's even deader 04:06:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 04:06:37 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: CCC - The kinda Chat to be DEADED! 04:06:37 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 04:06:44 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:06:53 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 04:07:05 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Pok? 04:07:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Ok 04:07:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q had an epic fight with himself. 04:07:43 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: oof. 04:07:50 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !google Roblox off 04:07:50 CBOT BrickleBot: (stop)bigc="red"bAccess denied!/b/c/big 04:07:51 CBOT BrickleBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic, you cannot use my commands because you have been banned from using them. Reason given: Inappropriate messages with the bot, warned many times. . Please contact a moderator to appeal this ban. 04:07:52 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Oof 04:08:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think it's been long enough. 04:08:20 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: what? 04:08:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +allow DarK Drist l Haptiic 04:08:23 CBOT BrickleBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic can now use my commands. 04:08:33 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Wait, you being serious?! 04:08:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just don't spam commands or use it to do inappropiate things again. 04:08:51 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I finally have a friend :') 04:08:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Next time, I won't be so generous. 04:08:56 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ok. 04:09:26 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: (therp) 04:11:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :( 04:11:39 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Whats the upsetting problem, Miss Messenger of Heaven? :P 04:11:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is the sad face about? 04:12:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: something 04:12:37 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Mess, PM me. You know I'm always here for your help & satisfaction:) 04:12:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That sounded wrong. 04:13:44 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: In a non-sexual way. I mean it within a supportive way. @Korra 04:14:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Phrase your words better. 04:14:13 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ill attempt to do so within the near future. 04:15:52 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Will that reach your mental satisfaction? 04:16:26 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Idk how to reword that if it does sound sexual again. 04:16:40 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lol. 04:16:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A change in topic would be best. 04:17:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Let's discuss BTS! 04:17:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss SNSD! 04:17:50 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lets discuss our near future TDL RolePlay Characters. 04:18:09 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: That way, it's a good topic and it may help benefit TDL! 04:19:10 CHAT Aiihuan: Let's discuss Nam Joo Hyuk's cuteness! 04:19:23 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Nam Joo Hyuk's cuteness 04:19:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan, I'd give Nam Joo Hyuk's cuteness a 4/10. 04:19:36 CHAT Aiihuan: >:C 04:19:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss Taeyeon's cuteness. 04:19:45 CHAT Aiihuan: No! 04:19:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Taeyeon's cuteness 04:19:52 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !rate Taeyeon's Cuteness 04:19:52 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Taeyeon's cuteness a 8/10. 04:19:54 CBOT BrickleBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic, I'd give Taeyeon's Cuteness a 6/10. 04:19:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: XD 04:20:01 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Jinx @Bro 04:20:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Tiffany's cuteness 04:20:09 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Tiffany's cuteness a 2/10. 04:20:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :O 04:20:20 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Nam Joo Hyuk's cuteness 04:20:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan, I'd give Nam Joo Hyuk's cuteness a 4/10. 04:20:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Now, as I shall never say Korra Korra Korra, you may never speak again. 04:20:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Aw. :'c 04:20:27 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Wait..... 04:20:32 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: fuck :P 04:20:39 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I already said Korra 3 times XD 04:20:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Sooyoung's cuteness 04:20:47 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Sooyoung's cuteness a 4/10. 04:20:47 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !rate Aiihuan + CC 04:20:48 CBOT BrickleBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic, I'd give Aiihuan + CC a 9/10. 04:20:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Seohyun's cuteness 04:20:55 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Seohyun's cuteness a 1/10. 04:21:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 04:21:01 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: See, Aiihuan!! You get high rstings 04:21:07 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: -*Ratings 04:21:08 CHAT Aiihuan: yay c: 04:21:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate CCC 04:21:16 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give CCC a 3/10. 04:21:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate TDLC 04:21:23 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give TDLC a 5/10. 04:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh. 04:21:30 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !rate Michael Haptiic dating Nadia Rooke 04:21:30 CBOT BrickleBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic, I'd give Michael Haptiic dating Nadia Rooke a 9/10. 04:21:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I knew it :) 04:22:06 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Wait, I like how all of us are taking advice for our lives through the bot with the !rate Command XD 04:22:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: None of us did that, except you. 04:22:41 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:23:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: !rate my life choices 04:23:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Hart New Bob, I'd give my life choices a 7/10. 04:23:30 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:23:35 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !rate your sexiness 04:23:35 CBOT BrickleBot: DarK Drist l Haptiic, I'd give your sexiness a 9/10. 04:23:40 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Bam. 04:23:41 KICK DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 04:23:52 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:24:09 CHAT Aiihuan: tfw internet connection is horrible even on New Year :"c 04:24:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You were told not to make the bot do that. 04:24:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. @Aii 04:24:15 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Is that not a word that I am allowed to use within the sentence placed in chat? 04:24:43 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: No, I was told not to say "F*** off" and more to it, as I was banned for doing so afterwards. 04:24:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 04:25:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You were told not to use the bot to say inappropriate things. 04:25:15 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: You banned me from Bot Commands because I told BrickleBot to F off. 04:25:26 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I swear, 04:25:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: wasnt that the reason? 04:25:48 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: **** Iswear I remember 04:27:09 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: moving on. 04:27:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lets discuss future associations with TDL. 04:27:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's talk about Tiffany 04:27:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: ok 04:27:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YES. 04:27:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tiffany. 04:27:42 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Korra, a, are there any wikis within your reach that you'd like some sort of association with? 04:28:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Remember the time when BrickleBot greeted Aiihuan and TheKorraFanatic told BrickleBot to shut up? Now TheKorraFanatic asks why BrickleBot always greets Aiihuan? 04:28:48 CBOT BrickleBot: ... 04:29:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are we still going on about when I told the bot to shuw up?! 04:29:13 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: It appears BrickleBot has someone who he is friends with. 04:29:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *shut* 04:29:18 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Me and Aii :) 04:29:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And not really, Michael. CHAT In response to your question. 04:29:44 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ok. 04:30:24 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Perhaps the DDLC COULD help. It's kinda an RPG game, I think. And there is a load of people with wide imaginations in the chat. 04:30:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 04:30:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic. 04:32:25 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:33:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Remember the time Jamesb1 and C.Syde65 wanted to revive the dead chat and BrickleBot revived it by sending 1000+ emojis all on a different line just under 30 seconds and Jamesb1 wanted to fight BrickleBot? 04:33:46 CBOT BrickleBot: ... 04:39:43 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:42:18 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:42:25 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I am getting tired, it's close to New Years here though. 04:42:52 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Im gonna try and stay up, that way I can tell you if 2018 with be shit or not through Time Travel. 04:43:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii is from the future. 04:43:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's 2018 there. 04:43:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same with Jack. 04:44:04 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: (°-°) 04:44:06 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:44:07 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Shit. 04:44:37 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yes! You leave and hide your secrecy and association with Area 51, Aii! 04:44:39 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:44:45 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: I know the truth (°-°) 04:44:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOL. 04:44:55 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 04:44:55 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Hello, Princess Chey14 04:45:01 CHAT Princess Chey14: DarK 04:45:05 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: How are you on this date? 04:45:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Yes? 04:45:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Princess Chey14. 04:45:37 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Oh, wait. She was saying hey to me. Not requesting for my attention XD 04:45:46 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Hello once again Chey :) 04:46:03 CHAT Princess Chey14: Good I'm almost 16 the 2rd of January is my birthday 04:46:30 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Happy birthday for then if I'm unable to help celebrate on the date :) 04:46:43 CHAT Princess Chey14: Okay thanks 04:46:47 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: It is my girlfriends 15th birthday today 04:46:56 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Korras birthday was recently 04:47:08 CHAT Princess Chey14: Korra you didn't tell me 04:47:12 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Hol' Up Fellas, these birthdays Gotta slow down!! 04:47:17 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Wait, you never knew?! 04:47:23 CHAT Princess Chey14: No 04:47:24 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Korra, how rude of you! 04:47:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I turned 17 on December 26th. 04:47:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: CHEY 04:48:15 CHAT Princess Chey14: MESS 04:49:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Web developers make $30 an hour. 04:49:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Hello, My Only friend I speak to seriously @BrickleBot 04:49:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But following my dreams can lead to dissatisfaction and unhappiness. 04:51:02 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: :( all hope has been lost 04:51:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Plumbers do make decent money. 04:51:03 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !google 4200 multiplied by 53 04:51:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know how to replace a wax ring on a toilet. 04:51:04 CBOT BrickleBot: https://www.google.com/#q=4200%20multiplied%20by%2053&safe=strict 04:51:04 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: (°-°) 04:51:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or a garbage disposal on a sink. 04:52:04 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Mario, you could earn $222,000+ Yearly as a Web Developer 04:52:04 CHAT Princess Chey14: Kor can we talk 04:52:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 04:52:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But I have more methods of making money. 04:52:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And those methods are a secret. 04:52:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And it legal. 04:53:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it can make $1000+ a week. 04:53:22 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Fair enough 04:55:32 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:58:59 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:05:05 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 05:05:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:WikiFeatures CHAT Lazy Link. 05:05:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 05:06:09 CHAT Aiihuan: \o 05:06:48 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate my annoying internet connection 05:06:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan, I'd give my annoying internet connection a 3/10. 05:06:53 CHAT Aiihuan: Indeed! 2016 04 23